


Overwork

by DapperPea (PeabodyTypes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Implied Relationships, Lack of Communication, M/M, Overworking, Selfish Kylo Ren, Stubborn Hux, Unhealthy Relationships, salty Hux, unhealthy work habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeabodyTypes/pseuds/DapperPea
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is not good at the politics of running a fleet. That means the work passes to his second-in-command, General Hux. Hux doesn't let overwork stop him, though he definitely should. Kylo is too self-absorbed to notice.





	Overwork

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Twitter's InfinitelyKylo. I did steal some of their gorgeous phrasing to stick in here. Many thanks to them for letting me turn it into a ficlet!  
> https://twitter.com/infinitelykylo/status/955273846680145920

Supreme Leader Ren was generally apathetic toward strategizing and willing to pass on the duties to his General. As much of a task as this was, it became even more of one when Ren did decide to engage in these large-scale decisions.

General Hux had already set the fleet’s heading, tasked the duty rosters to their appropriate officers, scheduled appropriate maintenance and corresponding defense measures, and given the thousand other little orders that needed to be given to keep the ship running.

And now Ren had sent him a new set of plans. Ones that completely shattered the work he’d already done.

Hux dragged a hand over his face and sighed, looking over the new orders again. Reworking the schedule, double-shifts on modifications to the TIEs, changing refueling locations en route… It meant working through his lunch period, and another night spent at his desk instead of in his bed. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a full night’s sleep.

General Hux stifled a yawn and pulled another datapad from his desk. Might as well see if some of the schedule could be salvaged.

***

Ren was taking a frankly insultingly close interest into Hux’s managing of trooper artillery.

“Upgrade all troopers to F-11D blasters?” Hux looked up from his datapad. “Supreme Leader. I must–I must _thank you_ ,” he course-corrected quickly, “for your interest in keeping,” he took a breath, steadying himself, “ _your_ soldiers up-to-date with the latest weaponry. But budgeting simply does not allow for the additional manufacture--”

“Did you come to Snoke quibbling about the budget?” Kylo Ren crossed his legs lazily, fingers curled around the arm of his throne. “We are the First Order. Make it happen, General. Increase raids against Rebel-aligned planets if you have to. I want superior firepower.”

The adam’s apple in Hux’s throat bobbed as he closed his mouth and swallowed hard. A moment passed. “Yes, Supreme Leader.” Hux’s voice was flat, his eyes barely visible in the dimness of the throne room. There was no point in arguing. There were millions more things that needed doing; engaging with Kylo Ren in an argument that would likely produce no gain was useless.

They stared at each other for a moment before Ren dismissed him. Hux turned on his heel and marched out of the throne room.

***

It was days later that Kylo Ren deigned to pay a visit to the bridge. Hux was stooping to watch the console of one of his officers; pointing at the screen and speaking too quietly for Kylo to hear. The General glanced up when Ren strode in. Kylo made his way to the front of the bridge and stared out at the galaxy, mask impassive.

General Hux quickly joined him. “Supreme Leader.”

“General. I’m looking for the reports on--” Kylo turned, and stopped dead. Hux looked like a walking corpse. Now, under the harsh bridge lighting, he could see it. Eyes dull and sunken, dark circles like bruises swollen under them. Cheeks hollowed to skeletal proportions. Hux’s skin seemed as thin as paper, blue veins prominent under the pale complexion.

“General? The list of systems you wanted.” An officer approached, handed Hux a datapad, distracting him from Kylo’s stare. Hux thanked the officer and glanced at the pad before returning his attention to Ren.

It was obvious he wasn’t eating. Likely wasn’t sleeping, either. Who was letting this happen? Why had no one done anything?

And the bottom of Kylo’s stomach fell out as he realized. Hux was working harder than ever, to keep up with his Supreme Leader’s orders. Kylo had been so self-absorbed, so blinded by his ambitions and lust for grandeur, that he hadn’t noticed Hux falling apart in front of him. His throat was a hard lump, and Kylo was glad Hux couldn’t see the shock and pain on his face.

“Supreme Leader,” General Hux repeated, impatient. “The reports on what?”

Kylo reached up and unlatched his mask, pulling it off. “Hux… I’m sorry, I didn’t—I didn’t see _this_ —” One hand reached for Hux’s face, and the man flinched back, just a fraction, but enough to feel like a punch to Ren’s stomach. “I can fix this.” He could. He could—he could—

General Hux took a half step back. “I think you’ve done quite enough, Ren,” he said quietly, venomously. “If you’ll excuse me. I have a regime to command. Good day, Supreme Leader.” The words were cold as ice, shoved like a knife through Ren’s ribs.

Kylo retreated, escaping quickly off the bridge. He had done this. _He_ had done this. As soon as the doors slid shut behind him, he turned, putting his palm to one. Something was breaking inside him. Hux’s gaunt face, screwed up with vitriol, was burned into his memory. _What have I done_.


End file.
